farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Kestrel
Kestrel is a kestrel who makes the journey from Farthing Wood to White Deer Park in both the books and the TV series. Kestrel is male in the books, but is female in the TV series (despite retaining the markings of a male kestrel). Kestrel is very loyal to Fox and the rest of the group, often acting as a lookout for the other animals, both on the journey and inside the park itself. Books The Animals of Farthing Wood At the assembly Kestrel suggests that the animals go to a nearby swimming pool to drink, and this becomes the first place they head to when the journey begins. During the daylight hours Kestrel scouts ahead for the group and tells them what is up ahead. He and Tawny Owl help to distract the human firefighters while Fox rescues Mole and brings him back to the group. He is the first one to keep watch while the animals are resting in the farm storeroom before handing over to Pheasant. When Fox is swept away down the river, Kestrel follows his progress, until he loses him under a bridge and reports to the other animals that their leader has disappeared. During the hunt Kestrel tells the other animals that they must abandon hope of Vixen escaping and get away from the copse as quickly as possible, but Badger refuses to leave. Kestrel is the one who discovers the quarry when Fox and Vixen are thirsty after they have escaped the hunt. He later reports to the animals about the newly completed motorway up ahead and then stays behind as the others cross to look for Adder. When the animals see the naturalist Kestrel performs several acrobatics and somersaults in the air to give him something to watch. While the other animals rest in the church, Kestrel flies ahead to White Deer Park and arranges a welcoming party with its inhabitants, so that the animals would receive a warm welcome when they arrive at the park at the end of their journey. In the Grip of Winter When Badger goes missing Fox asks Kestrel to help locate him, but he is unsuccessful as Badger is inside the Warden's cottage. When he sees Ginger Cat heading towards Mole, Kestrel attacks the cat thinking that Mole is in danger, but stops when he hears Mole's protests. Kestrel greets Badger after he gives up his plan to live with the Warden permanently, but he is seen and attacked by Ginger Cat, and Badger has to step in to rescue his friend. Kestrel and the other birds help the other animals by finding food outside the park, and later transport food to the park from the town after a group of animals go on a successful expedition to scavenge there. When spring begins to arrive Kestrel and Whistler are told that they no longer need to collect food from the town, but Kestrel decides to play a trick on Tawny Owl by not telling him. Tawny Owl goes missing for a while and Kestrel finds him having collapsed on the ground, and apologises for the trick he played on him. When Toad leaves the park and becomes captured, Kestrel identifies him in one of the jam jars and he is brought back to the park by Whistler. Kestrel later spots Paddock coming into the park and comes up with a plan to get Toad to mate with her as a way of keeping him in the park. Fox's Feud During the animals' meeting to discuss the problems the animals are having with some of the park's inhabitants, Kestrel informs Vole that he has been spending so much time outside the park so that he does not accidentally kill the wrong vole or fieldmouse within the reserve, and Vole apologises for criticising him. Kestrel is part of the group that follows Fox and his family into Scarface's territory to look for Bold, and flies ahead with Tawny Owl to see what is going on. During the feud Kestrel keeps a constant watch over Scarface and his family so he is the first to discover that they are launching an attack on the Farthing Wood animals. He informs Fox and several of the other animals of the attack and they are able to hide themselves before Scarface and his family arrive. After the death of Scarface, Kestrel, like several other animals in the group, finds himself a mate within the park. This is Kestrel's final appearance in the book series as he has passed away by the start of The Siege of White Deer Park, which is set nearly two years later. TV Series Despite being changed to female she still retains blue male head markings This is likely due to the animation being done well before the voice actors were chosen (it would have been too expensive to redo each frame involved). Kestrel's role is similar to the books as a pragmatic scout and lookout for the group. Despite generally being serious and busy with her duties she is portrayed as logical, polite, empathetic, eager encourage a community spirit and resolve disputes peacefully. She does hit Weasel at one point for the latter's pranks and unwillingness to share food with the Hedgehogs. The were only two times which she ever displayed anger during the series. The first time occured when she misinterprets Cat as a threat towards Mole; plunging her talons into him (though apologizing afterwards). The second time was scathing Weasel and Measley for delivering the incorrect message to Adder (causing the feud to escalate after the wrong blue fox is killed). Unlike the books, she doesn't leave the wildlife santuary and accidently kills and eats Mrs. Fieldmouse, becoming traumatized by this incident. During the climax of the feud with Scarface she warns the others when his forces cross the boundary and at the end of the duel announces the Warden's arrival, causing Fox to release Scarface. Her last appearance is to inform Fox of Whisper's arrival in the park. She does not appear in the third season (except in a brief flashback), and she is not alluded to by anyone. It is possible that she had passed on from old age by this point (as with the books), but this is unconfirmed. Appearances Books *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''In the Grip of Winter'' *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 1 *Series 2 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Kestrels Category:Deceased characters Category:Alive Category:Characters whose Status is Unknown Category:Birds Category:Killers Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters who Died of Old Age Category:Heroes Category:Animals from Farthing Wood Category:Characters who Have a Mate Category:Mates